Need To Repay
by ShellShellRockzz
Summary: "Damn...I really need to repay DJ and Snot Rod for this." BoostXWingo SLASH! BoyXBoy If you don't like, don't read. Tiny, tiny hint that two people had sex.


**Hey! I'm here with a different story. One that involves slash (Or yaoi). So please, if you don't like boyXboy stuff, don't read. But if you do, continue on! :D**

**CARS does not belong to me. If it did, the Delinquent Road Hazards would be the stars of the movie. The plot is mine though.**

* * *

><p><em>Damn... I really need to repay DJ for this idea. Well, his and Snot Rod's idea. I know DJ has never been this creative when it comes to a relationship. Hehe, I'm not surprised if he's actually in the closet. None of his relationships last longer than two weeks. Pretty much flings if you ask me. Meh, still nice of them to tell me about this place. Me and Wingo really needed a vacation from everything.<em>

The purple haired man watched as his lover slept silently in the king sized bed. Grey eyes skimming over the figure of the half dressed man. After watching for a few more moments, a wicked smile tugged on Boost's lips. Yeah, he definitely needed to repay DJ after this.

Walking over to the bed, Boost sat in the edge of it. Watching Wingo a little closer, he reached over and tugged off the unbuttoned shirt his long-time boyfriend was wearing. Making sure that the green and purple haired delinquent stayed asleep, Boost smirked and laid Wingo in the middle of the bed, hoping that he wouldn't wake up from his nap.

Grabbing the ties they were wearing for their rather romantic dinner, Boost tied his black one tie around Wingo's right wrist and the bed's headboard. Grabbing his lover's, the older one in the relationship ran his finger over the small pink heart at the end of the forest green tie. His smirk turned into a smile as he remembered why Wingo actually bought the tie in the first place. So that he could remember his sister even after her unfortunate death. A sad time it was for not only Wingo, but all the Delinquent Road Hazards.

Shaking his head, Boost easily tied Wingo's other wrist against the headboard. Feeling like his plan was going to work out fine, a satisfied sigh left his lips as he got off of the bed and walked out to the living area of the room. Now all he had to do was wait for his lover to wake up.

_An hour and ten minutes later_

"Ngh... that was a good nap..." Yawning, Wingo tried to rub his eyes, only to realize he couldn't move them. Panicking, his eyes snapped open as he looked at his tied wrists. Seeing that his arms were tied down with the ties that Boost and him were wearing for dinner, a dark blush appeared across his face. Looking around the room, Wingo had to blink a few times, wondering if he was imagining everything and still dreaming.

Decorating the room were candles. And not just a few candles like six or seven, about thirty five to forty. All of which, were lit. Along with the candles, rose pedals and ribbons were scattered all around the room's floor, and along the bed. Tugging on the make shift binds, Wingo sat up as best he could. He wasn't sure if he should be loving everything, or hating it. Not until he saw Boost and got the explanation. Just as he was about to speak up and call for said lover, a voice he was glad to hear appeared toward the left side of the room.

"Like what I did for you? Well... more for me, but I guess it could be for both of us." Blushing darkly, the brown eyed man looked over at his lover, immediately greeted by one of the best things he had ever seen. Standing there was Boost. But that wasn't what made Wingo so turned on.

Standing outside of the bathroom door, Boost stood in nothing but his black boxers (which Wingo bought for him for his birthday (they had skulls and hearts around them)) and his untied robe (which came with the room). His grey eyes looked over Wingo, then the room. A satisfied smile upon his lips.

"What's wrong, Baby? Not to your liking? I can fix that." Wingo tightly closed his eyes and blushed darkly. A surprised yelp escaping his lips after a few moments as he felt his lover straddling his waist. Blinking, the tied down male managed to blush darker.

"W-what are you p-planning on doing to me, Honey?" Uneasy, Wingo used his pet name for Boost, wanting to bring down his inner hysteria. _Gosh, does he even know what he's doing to me?_

"I plan on doing everything to you. I want you to feel pleased and loved." Leaning down, the taller man nipped at his partner's neck, earning a moan from him. Smirking, Boost slipped a hand into Wingo's pants and started to suck on the younger man's neck. _Yup, I really need to repay DJ and Snot Rod for this._

_The next day: 11:36 A.M._

Hearing his phone, DJ yawned and grabbed the device. Flipping it open, he blinked and read the message out loud for his room-mate to hear.

"_Thx for the idea. Wingo liked it. So did I. Really got 2 repay u some time."_

Laughing, the blue haired man looked at Snot Rod. His orange hair messy from just waking up. Pointing at the phone, the lavender eyed male smirked and laughed. Shutting the phone, DJ placed it onto the coffee table in front of the couch he was sitting on and laughed again.

"Seems like they liked their night. And morning. And probably the rest of today." Catching on, the green eyed male laughed and walked over to the couch. Sitting down, he grabbed one of the controllers his room-mate had set out earlier for the XBOX 360 and smirked.

"Race to see who has to cook breakfast? Loser has to cook whatever the winner wants." Grabbing the other controller, DJ smirked and turned on the game system.

"You're on."

* * *

><p><strong>Was it good? I liked it. :D<strong>

**The ending was just kind of... here. I wanted to add in Snot Rod and DJ so yeah... **

**Oh, and Boost and Wingo have been going out for three years before this story.**


End file.
